It is well known that a plurality of devices utilize long lengths of cord in order to extend their function. These devices may utilize the long lengths of cord as a means of receiving power but could also use the long lengths of cord as a mean of extending the reach of communicating with other devices through a plurality of means. Although the specific use of the long lengths of cord vary between various devices, the long lengths of cord are almost always wrapped in a cord bundle in order to conserve storage space. Typically, after a user is finished using a device, they would spool the long length of cord into a cord bundle by wrapping the long length of cord around the length of their forearm. The user would then remove their arm from the center of the cord bundle and place the cord for storage. While these cord bundles are a convenient means of organizing and storing long lengths of cord, the lack of a physical spool retaining the shape of the cord bundle makes them prone to entanglements upon unwinding.
Although the issue of entanglements upon unwinding a cord bundle is well known, adequate solutions for preventing entanglements are not readily available. The majority of the prior art describes apparatuses that prevent entanglements, but require the long length of cord to be initially spooled and stored on a particular apparatus or device in order to function properly. This pre-requisite hinders the functionality of the existing prior art and fails to provide an adequate solution for preventing entanglements upon unwinding an existing cord bundle.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a resizable cord holder which is an apparatus that is designed to easily store pre-wound cord bundles and to prevent entanglements when unwinding an existing cord bundle.